


Rooms

by firexpunch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, They bang a lot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Diana has a lot of rooms in her mansion and Akko is determined to have a fun time in every room.





	1. Diana's room

**Author's Note:**

> Sins, sins everywhere. Like I hadn't any other fics to work on.

Through the times Akko had been to Diana’s house, she had noticed that the mansion was truly huge and had tons of interesting rooms.

The girl had grown used to exploring the mansion while Diana was working on some boring stuff like papers.

So there Akko walked, looking around curiously. She knew where to find the kitchen – a very important place- and the gym. It turned out the mansion had a build in gym, complete with a little swimming pool to exercise.

Since Diana’s return, a lot of maids had also returned and picked up their tasks again. The pool looked very nice to dive into, the water glistered slightly because of the sun that shone through a window high above it.

Akko or Atsuko Kagari was known for her outgoing personality and absolute insane plans. Even through the time, the inspiration for plans didn’t fade away.

She had gotten a plan just now. To her, it sounded like the best plan ever. Akko started to run back to Diana’s room, grinning like the crazy witch she was.

 

Diana had indeed been reading through paperwork for the mansion. She didn’t expect that her door would slam open, creating a small hole in the wall.

She closed her eyes and pinched her nose bridge with a sigh. She took of her glasses and raised her head to look at Akko, who was standing in front of her with a mad grin and slightly huffing from the run she had been on.

“I suppose you have a good reason to create a hole into my wall?” Diana then asked.

Akko pushed Diana back slightly, creating a gap between Diana’s body and the desk she had been sitting at. She sat down in Diana’s lap, grin not fading. “I have a very, very good idea I know you will find interesting.” Akko explained while snuggling up against Diana.

Diana sighed once more. “As far as I remember, a lot of your plans turn out to be disasters.” The brunette pouted. “Hey, that’s mean to say!” she exclaimed loudly.

Then, Akko remembered her genius plan. “As I was saying,” she continued, “I have plan.”

Diana couldn’t help but grow slightly curious to what made her lover so excited. “Well then, please explain your plan. And don’t talk to loud please, you’re causing my ears damage if you keep going with your sudden screams.”

Akko rolled her eyes but then smiled wider than before. “Let’s have sex in as many rooms possible.”

The heiress was ready for a lot of plans but not for this one. She looked up at Akko as she turned red. “S-se-sex in every room?” she sputtered.

Her lover nodded satisfied. “As many as we can.” Diana let some held in breath escape she didn’t even notice holding in. “That’s insane.” she managed to say.

“Maybe it is. Maybe it isn’t,” Akko said while shrugging. “Anyway,” her eyes got that twinkle predicting the next thing she said wouldn’t be any good. “let’s start now, shall we?”

Before Diana could say anything else, Akko pressed her lips against Diana’s. Diana tried to stop Akko but couldn’t stay strong when Akko’s lips went down to her neck. “I guess,” Diana bit her lip as Akko bit her neck, “I guess a little bit in every room wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

As Diana was pushed upon the bed, she noticed from the corner of her eye the door was still opened. “Akko,” she muttered. Akko was busy with leaving marks on Diana’s neck and trying to loosen her necktie. “Akko the door isn’t closed.”

Akko groaned, pulled out her wand and send a ray of magic to the door. It closed without a bang, surprisingly.

“let’s just quit the talking and do something more fun.” Akko said with a smile while looking down at Diana. Diana couldn’t help but smile back at her beloved. “That sounds very nice my dear.”

So, Akko continued to pull on Diana’s necktie until it let go. Next up where the buttons that kept Akko away from Diana’s skin. Somehow the girl felt hunger, hunger to touch Diana everywhere. She knew her hunger would be stilled soon enough.

Diana clenched her fists around the sheets on her bed. Everything felt too hot. Her mind was starting to become blank already. “Akko hurry up,” she mumbled.

Akko smirked when she heard Diana’s command. The girl said oh so many times that they couldn’t. They did every time. “I’m getting there sweetheart, don’t grow to impatient or I might stop.” Akko teasingly said while kissing down on Diana’s collarbone.

The girl let out a whine. “You’re so mean!” She really liked it when Diana acted like this. No, Akko loved it. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” Akko said with a giggle as she helped Diana pull her vest off. “We’ll get to the touching soon, I promise.”

Diana seemed satisfied with that promise as she laid back down and opened her arms for Akko. Akko hesitated for a moment but answered the hug and added a kiss to it.

Gentle kisses were far away from the bedroom now, the only kisses in there were rough and fast. They both enjoyed it. In the meantime Akko had managed to get out of her shirt while continuing to pamper Diana’s face and neck with kisses.

And as she slipped her tongue inside Diana’s mouth, Diana’s bra was clicked undone and more skin was revealed.

The hunger was starting to become unbearable and Akko decided to dig in. She pressed a few hasty kisses down Diana’s neck, to her collarbone and to her breast. Diana gasped out as her back arched upward for a moment.

Akko was doing what she was good at.

Soon enough Akko got bored with just kissing so she placed her mouth onto a nipple and sucked on it while watching Diana’s expression.

Diana’s eyes were clenched shut as her lip was worried by her teeth. Akko loved it.

While sucking on one nipple, Akko gently played with the other. Both the buds were very hard by now and, Akko decided it was time to explore more skin.

While still having her face close to Diana’s chest, Akko’s hand reached down to pull away Diana’s skirt. Diana was so caught up in Akko’s lips on her chest, she didn’t even realise her skirt was gone until she felt the slight cold.

Diana didn’t have any problems with it, soon enough she would feel hot again.

Correction, the hot was already starting to spread as Akko hooked her thumbs onto her underwear.

Akko pressed a kiss behind Diana’s ear before whispering: “I’ll make you feel very good, and not only in this room.”

It took a lot out of Diana not to squeal when Akko pulled away her panties. Akko licked her lips as a slick trail, still connected with Diana’s underwear was revealed. “Weren’t you saying earlier you didn’t want to?” Akko asked while giggling.

Diana bit her lip again. “T-that’s because of you..” she mumbled. Akko smiled and kissed Diana’s nose. “I know.” Diana wanted to say something but was cut off by Akko, who was rapidly kissing down.

The kiss just beneath her bellybutton made her moan slightly.

Her hands searched for something to hold. Akko’s hair was what she settled with.

Akko certainly didn’t mind Diana’s soft pulls. She was focussed on kissing down further and gently massaging the outsides of Diana’s thighs. The rubbing made Diana more sensitive and while the other hand was exploring Akko’s hair, the other was pressed against her mouth in an attempt to hide the moans that were coming out of her mouth in a fast pace.

The time had come where Akko decided the teasing had been enough, the real business would start now. She lowered her mouth until she found Diana’s sweet and wet spot.

Almost immediately after Diana felt Akko’s mouth on her, her hips buckled up as she tried to be even closer to Akko’s mouth. Akko managed not to chuckle. She flicked her

tongue against Diana’s clit as her hands continued to knead Diana’s thighs. As Akko’s tongue got more aggressive, so did Diana’s movements. The girl knew she was getting close. Akko moved her tongue lower to Diana’s throbbing entrance.

She licked up as many of Diana’s sweet juices possible. She dipped her tongue inside Diana a few times quickly and then went back to work on Diana's clit.

The blonde moaned out loud as she buckled her hips up again, coming undone. 

 

Akko got up and sat down next to Diana has the girl’s breath was still not in its usual rhythm.

“I told you I’d make you feel good, didn’t I?” Akko asked as she kissed Diana’s cheek.

Diana huffed out. “I think it would be okay to do it in more rooms than just mine.”

Akko smirked. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”


	2. The bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana continue their adventures in a very wet place. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can go to hell for a sin, why not commit thousands and go down like a legend?  
> Also, extra soon update because I felt like it and comments make me really, really happy. Hint hint.

It had been a few days since Akko and Diana decided to begin with their challenge.

After a long day of being outside with the horses and dogs, Diana decided it would be nice to take a bath in her bathroom.

She had given up on getting Akko getting to sleep in a spare room so, the girl was sleeping in her room.

Diana entered her room, Akko following soon after her. “It’s way too hot!” Akko loudly complained as she stripped of her shirt. Diana had bought it for her a while ago. It was a blue shirt with on it Chariot in her younger years. Akko loved it.

“I agree, this heat wasn’t expected for this time of the year.” Diana said as she tried to cool herself down by waving paper at her face. “Let’s take a bath together, shall we?” Diana offered then. Akko beamed. “Yes! Can we use that pink soap that foams like crazy?” she excitedly asked. Diana smiled and nodded.

Akko sprinted to the bathroom ahead of her. When Diana entered her bathroom, Akko was bended over and squeezing the pink bottle. The entire content was now in the bath. Diana sighed but then licked her lips as she studied Akko’s attractive- “Diana! Do you have another bottle of this?” Akko askingly yelled.

The blonde almost jumped a metre when Akko shouted. She looked over at the bath. “I think one bottle should be enough, otherwise we’ll drown in the foam.” Diana muttered as she pulled the bottle away from Akko, who was now pouting. Diana’s eye twitched.

She couldn’t fight against that pouting. “Akko, stop that. Enough is enough.”   
Akko gave up her try to convince Diana and shrugged. “Worth the attempt.”

As the bath filled up, both the girls took off their clothes. Some hickeys were still on Diana’s body and Akko grinned as she looked at them. Diana frowned angrily. “Your fault!”

Secretly Diana really liked it when Akko left hickeys. “God, Akko, never use so many of that soap again.” Diana exclaimed when she saw how the foam got higher and higher. Akko stuck out her tongue. “I won’t promise anything!”

Diana rolled her eyes as she pulled her pants down. She made an ugly face. She felt sticky all over. Diana couldn’t wait until she could wash the sweat of her body.

They both sighed happily when they got in contact with the water. It wasn’t too hot nor too cold. “I really needed this.” Akko mumbled as she sunk away in the foam. Diana smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

Things like taking baths together had become entirely normal through the times. But Akko remembered their challenge. She scooted closer to Diana, which was possible in this huge bath.

“Hey Diana,” Diana opened on of her eyes lazily. “wanna do it?” Akko asked. Both eyes shot open. Diana looked over at Akko. “Akko, what the actual hell, we just went out on a horse ride for three hours, walked through the woods for two hours and you’re saying you want to have sex?”

Akko nodded with a grin. Diana was sure of it now, Akko was insane. “You’re not touching me.” Diana decided as she crossed her arms. Akko did the pout thing but Diana held her foot stiff. “Not today.” Diana said determined.

The brunette let out a long whine but then smirked. “Then how about you touch me? Or have you decided to be the ultimate bottom?”

Diana didn’t know what to answer for a moment but then looked angry. “No? Get here.” The blonde patted the place in front of her beneath the surface.

Akko felt a sudden bolt of nerves going through her. This was getting serious. So she went over to Diana and sat down in front of her. Diana wasted no time and pressed her lips against Akko’s neck, right where the girl had her weak spot. Diana knew all about Akko’s weak spots, of course.

“Ah, hey, I was just kidding..” Akko mumbled as Diana’s hands ran up and down her sides. But Akko couldn’t resist Diana and felt like she could melt away into Diana’s chest.

Diana kissed the nape of Akko’s neck now and couldn’t help but smirk. Her hands had slowly but certainly made their way higher up towards Akko’s chest. Akko let a shaky sigh come out of her mouth. The hands now covered Akko’s breast. Diana thought for a moment, teasing sounded nice but then again, she wanted to do the real fun soon.

So Diana started to massage Akko’s breast while continuing to bite and kiss her lover’s neck. She could feel how Akko leant more against her chest as her breathing got louder. She played a little around with Akko’s nipples until she decided they were hard enough and Akko had been patient.

Diana started to let her hands slide lower, one resting on Akko’s hip while the other went even lower. Akko’s breath hitched as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. “Just fucking do me already.” A giggle rang through Akko’s ear. Diana kissed her cheek. “Yes dear, don’t worry.”

And like she promised, a finger teased her clit. Akko gasped out when Diana started to rub slowly in circles around and on the sensitive bud. Diana softly bit Akko’s ear as she slipped her finger lower, towards Akko’s entrance.

“Even though we are in the water, I can still tell that you’re wet,” Diana whispered. “amazing, you know?”

Akko wanted to scream in frustration but didn’t when Diana slid a finger inside of her and added another one moments later. “They go in with ease, can you tell?” Diana continued her shameless asking.

“Y-you don’t have to say all those things!” Akko stammered, bright red. Diana lifted her head of Akko’s shoulder. “Really? It seemed that you really enjoyed them though.” That caught Akko off guard. It wasn’t like Diana was lying. “I-it’s embarrassing,” she muttered.

Diana hummed amused. “A few days ago you said some embarrassing stuff as well you know.” Akko groaned. “You’re talking to me while you have your fingers inside of this, let’s just stop talking.”

And as if it was Diana’s showing of agreement, the girl started pumping her fingers in and out of Akko. Akko wanted to complain about it but forgot how to speak when the pleasure washed over her.

Now the bathroom wasn’t just filled with a lot of foam but also moans and gasping. Oh and Diana enjoyed herself. Akko would regret saying that she was the ultimate bottom.

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to do Akko, the girl just seemed so happy whenever she did Diana..

“Diana going to-!” Diana felt how Akko’s walls clenched a few times around her fingers. Diana didn’t feel satisfied, even though she wasn’t the one receiving.

So instead of letting go of Akko, Diana managed to lift Akko and put her down on a piece of wall that was originally placed there to store bottles you used while being in the bath. Right now it stored a gasping Akko. “Come on,” Akko huffed, “give me a break!”

But Diana shook her head as she knelt down, lower body still in the water. “You said I was the ultimate bottom, I’ll show you how good of a top I can be!” Akko gave up. So there Diana sat, struggling like a fool. Akko loved it anyway.

And all with all, Akko felt like she was getting close again as Diana flicked her tongue around and against her clit. “Mhmm, keep doing that Diana.” she softly mumbled before gasping out.

The two witches were nowhere close to stopping with this challenge, enough rooms in this mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I'm always open for asks or just chatting at my tumblr ( ͡°⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ⁄ʖ⁄ ⁄ ͡°). my url/name is ruelf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is surprised by Akko at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned on getting this one out earlier but I cut of the top of my forefinger, oops, which made it kinda hard to type since it hurt a lot. Also kept this one short because my finger was up, forgive me. Hope ya'll enjoy this one.

The library was a place Diana felt at ease, she was surrounded by centuries of knowledge. She also really liked the scent of books, which Akko liked to tease her with.

Right now the blonde was enjoying herself with a book about transformation magic and a cup of tea.  
Of course she knew enough about transformation magic; she had mastered it when she was twelve. But re-reading the books that had taught her so much as a child was nice.

This book was a special one, her mother used to read it to her when she was in bed, getting ready to fall asleep. Diana would dream about transforming into the most crazy animals when she slept.

Right when Diana reached the part of the book where sea animals are explained, she heard the heavy doors to the library slowly open. She looked up from her book to see Akko.

There was no room for explaining, apparently as Akko walked up to Diana and sat down on her lap as she forcefully pressed her lips against Diana’s.

Diana was still blinking, trying to understand what was happening. Akko’s tongue flicked against her lower lip and Diana granted her access. Diana closed her eyes as Akko’s tongue met her own.

“Hey,” the blonde hissed as Akko bit down Diana’s shoulder she had stripped from clothing seconds ago. “what’s with this aggressive behaviour?”

Akko licked the mark she had just created and looked up to meet with Diana’s eyes. “Thought it would be nice, once in a while.” she muttered as she brought her face up to reach Diana’s lips again.

It wasn’t like Diana minded it. In fact, she absolutely loved it. She smirked as she opened her mouth again for Akko, who hungrily closed the space between them. “I like it very much Akko, what else do you have in mind?”

Her words seemed to give Akko a boost. She let her hands trail down Diana’s neck to her collar, then to her chest where they crept inside her half-unbuttoned blouse. They got in contact with her bra and she skillfully undid the clips.

Diana craned her head back as Akko got off her lap and lowered her head to her chest. Akko continued to unbutton her blouse until it was open wide, revealing her trained upper body. Akko pressed her lips against Diana’s collarbone, then lower, between the space of her breast.

After Akko had left some hickeys, she pulled Diana up. Diana let Akko do what she want, curious to what the girl wanted to do next. She ended up on the table, stomach pressed against the table-top.

“What are you going to do?” Diana asked as she sucked air in and out quickly. The table felt cold against her nude stomach and chest. Akko kissed behind Diana’s ear, making the girl feel ticklish. “I’m going to do what I do good.”

The comment was enough to give Diana goose bumps. “Sounds lovely dear,” she could only say.

Akko’s hand trailed down the girls back, to her skirt. She unzipped the girl’s zipper and the piece of clothing slid down. Akko kissed the space between Diana’s shoulder blades as her right hand pulled off Diana’s panties.

It felt cold, the air. But Diana’s body felt like it was on fire.

A finger slipped further down to Diana’s hot and throbbing entrance. “Very moist I see,” Akko commented with a smirk. Diana shot a glare towards her. “Hey, you made some nasty comments in the bath, now it’s my turn again.”

Diana couldn’t reply, she wanted to but the finger that was now inside her distracted her. Another finger was added and Akko licked her lips as she started to pump her fingers in and out of Diana. “It’s hot inside of you,” Akko muttered as she leant forward to Diana’s ear. “I can feel your walls tighten and loosen up around me.”  
Diana gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. “If you’re trying to win a trophy for making me feel embarrassed, congratulations, you won one.”

Akko only giggled as she continued to finger-fuck Diana slowly. And Diana felt she was getting there, the feeling in her abdomen was growing. Akko stood right behind her, chin resting on her shoulder, chest pressing against her back.

Everything grew much more, especially the feeling in her abdomen when Akko’s left hand crept down from her lower back, to her inner thighs. Then, while still moving in and out of Diana’s entrance, Akko started to tease her clit with her forefinger.

Moans filled the room that was originally created as a space for knowledge. Diana couldn’t even bring herself to wipe off the drool that was leaking from the corner of her mouth as her mind was going blank.

The pleasure overfilled her and she shook violently as she reached her peak.

Akko licked the fingers she pulled out, covered in Diana’s slick fluids. “You liked that a lot, didn’t you?” she teased before licking the fingers entirely clean. Diana watched the girl’s movements like it was hypnotizing.

“Yeah,” she then choked out. Her lover took her chin between her thumb and forefinger, lifting it from the table. “The nice thing is,” Akko started as she brought her face closer to Akko’s, “there are a lot of places left in this mansion, if I were you I’d be looking forward to the next room.”

Diana couldn’t wait.


	4. Daryl's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about you bang in your aunt's bedroom? Akko and Diana made this dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here. A middle finger to Daryl.

Diana knew a lot of things, that was what she was praised for often. But she didn’t know the reason why she was inside the room of her aunt.   
She also had no idea why Akko was laying on her aunt’s bed, naked and smiling.

The blonde blinked a few times as she closed the door behind her with care. Then she walked over to the bed and sat on its edge.

“Why in heaven’s sake are you here Akko? Without clothing even.” Diana exclaimed with an angry expression. Akko rolled her eyes. “It’s fun and all, doing things in places but I thought it would be nice to spice it up, you know?”

Diana sighed. “So you thought: come, I’ll lay on the bed of my girlfriend’s aunt, naked, to surprise her?” she then asked. Akko confirmed by nodding her head.

Sometimes Diana wasn’t sure anymore why she was dating Akko. She loved the stupid witch anyway.

“We are not doing this.” Diana then simply said, getting of the bed to get Akko’s clothes from a chair in the corner of the room.

Quick like a snake Akko pulled Diana back on the bed, smirk not fading from her face. “Come on Diana, I know you like to rebel sometimes.”

It did sound nice to go against her aunt but, Diana couldn’t let herself go like this. “We are not doing this.” Diana repeated but in a weaker tone.

“Diana, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Akko cooed. Diana bit her lower lip in frustration as she frowned. “We can literally do it everywhere else but here, so why?” she then replied.

Akko pursed her lips. “Like I said, rebelling. She isn’t a huge bitch anymore, but still, she gives me those glares from time to time.”

The Cavendish got of the bed and threw Akko’s chariot shirt at the girl. “Firstly,” two socks followed, “do not call my aunt a bitch,” Akko’s pants landed on Akko’s face, “even though she is a bitch,” she cleared the chair of clothing after she threw Akko’s underwear. “I do want to do it here but I still have some sense of shame in me.”

The brown-haired wasn’t buying it and brushed the clothing of her. “You are such a hypocrite.” she mumbled as she slid of the bed, still naked.

“Christ, that painting is ugly.” Akko exclaimed with a snort when she noticed a portrait of Daryl. Diana slapped the back of Akko’s head. “Enough, Atsuko.” Her voice gave away that she really was angry now, let alone, she was calling Akko Atsuko and not by her nickname.

Akko pouted as she reached out to a sock. “Alright, alright! I understand, no sex, we’ll slowly grow apart and break up. Sad.”

Diana didn’t know how to deal with the girl anymore. “If you keep on whining like you do, I’ll really slap you!”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Akko’s head snapped towards her. “Will my mistress spank me?” Akko let some drool come out of the mouth of her corner. Diana pinched her nose bridge.

“Put on your clothes and get out of here. I am going to take a nap because I’m tired of your bullshit Akko.” Diana said as she got up, ready to leave for real.

Akko pulled on Diana’s sleeve, looking down. Diana was about to pull herself away when Akko glanced up.

“I love you Diana.”

Oh. So Akko was pulling this card out. Well, Diana was out of cards.

She pulled Akko towards her and kissed her. Akko had stars in her eyes when they broke away from each other for a second to catch their breath.

“I am only,” Diana kissed Akko’s jaw, “doing this,” a kiss against the top of Akko’s ear, “because Daryl deserves it,” another kiss on Akko’s mouth, “got it?” Akko bit her lip with a smirk still on. “Got it captain.”

* * *

 

Now the floor was not only decorated with Akko’s clothing but also Diana’s. Both girls had decided to skip a long and sexy undress rehearsal on Diana’s side and were more eager to kiss each other.

Their legs were entangled as were their tongues.

Akko wanted Diana closer and tried to do so by squeezing the girl as she hugged her. Diana tried not to choke. “A-Akko, my ribs,” she brought out.   
The girl let go of her with a pout. “I just want to be close.” she muttered. Diana smiled as she stroke Akko’s cheek. “You can be close, but please don’t break my ribs.”

It seemed like Akko got an idea because she backed away from Diana but did not let go of her hand. She patted the place in front of her like Diana had done before in the bed. Slightly curious, Diana sat down in front of Akko.

The girl wasted no time any longer and kissed the nape of Diana’s neck. She then bit the skin and sucked on it, leaving a mark. She continued to do this as her hands groped Diana’s chest.

Diana had closed her eyes and had a slightly open mouth as she tried to experience the pleasure better.

Akko played with Diana’s nipples as she pressed her lips behind Diana’s left ear, her hot breath tickling the girl’s skin. She carefully rolled Diana’s nipples between her forefinger and thumb as she licked the girl’s earlobe.

“You know Akko,” Diana started before gasping out. Akko stopped her kissing for a moment. “it wouldn’t be so bad to do some discipline sometimes.” she finished.

The girl behind her smirked once again. “So that’s what you were thinking about huh.” Diana pinched the skin on her knee. “I’ll bring you some discipline because apparently you think you can do anything.”

“Yikes, scary.” Akko exclaimed as she bit down in Diana’s shoulder. The girl now slapped her knee. “See! That’s what I mean!”

Akko chuckled as she kissed the top of Diana’s head. “I’m looking forward to what you will teach me, Mistress Diana.”

Diana wanted to snap something at Akko but didn’t when Akko’s right hand slid down. “You were waiting for this, weren’t you?” Akko teased as she watched Diana’s face from the corner of her eye. The girl was bright red.

“I know you were, you always do.” Akko then answered to her own question as she slid a finger up and down between Diana’s lower lips. It was wet.

The blonde didn’t even reply anymore as her hips buckled up, hungry for Akko’s fingers. Diana didn’t have to wait any longer as Akko pumped a finger inside of her. And then another.

Akko pouted as Diana started to moan. Why did she feel so restless? This wasn’t doing anything to Daryl, honestly. Maybe if she..

“Hey Diana, change position a little.” Akko ordered. Diana didn’t question her and slid down so she was on her back entirely.

The brown-haired climbed over her and laid down between her legs. “I’m going to make you squirt baby.” Akko said with a smirk. Diana wanted to slap her but didn’t have the power for it.

So as Akko flicked her tongue against Diana’s clit, her fingers searched for Diana’s sweet spot inside of her. Apparently she found it because Diana’s breathing pattern became more ragged and her hips moved more aggressive.

Then, Diana let out a long whine as she came and indeed squirted. Akko hungrily drank Diana’s sweet liquid and cleaned her lips with the back of her hand.

“I know something fun for next, Diana.” Akko happily told. Diana only stuck up a thumb as she was still trying to catch her breath.


	5. inside the storage room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko continue their adventures of many rooms. Turns out there is a pretty big cleaning happening at the mansion, leaving a option that Akko would just love to take with something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, forgive me!!  
> My inbox had some people asking about when I'd update and here it is, I'm sorry that it is kinda short though :(((  
> I now post this chapter and will probably do again between the second of august and the fifth. Hope you like this one!

When Akko woke up, it wasn’t because she had slept enough. It was because a smell invaded her nose. It wasn’t dirty like the scent Sucy’s potions would give off, it was way too clean.

Akko throws the covers off herself and with that, also off Diana. The girl is pretty sensitive to cold and wakes up.

“Why are you up so early Akko?” Diana sleepily asked. Akko cocked her head and sniffed the air more. “It stinks, like someone has thrown a hundred of bottles with cleaning middle on the floor.”

Diana sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Oh right, I forgot to tell you that today is Big Cleaning Day.” Diana said while yawning.

“Eh? Like they are cleaning everything?” Akko asked surprised. Diana only nodded and was ready to lay back down when Akko sighed deeply. “I wanted to do something special today, but now I guess that isn’t going to work if they are everywhere.”

Now Akko had gotten Diana curious. “What do you mean with special, dress up as Chariot and take pictures or something?”

Akko shook her head with a chuckle. “Oh no my dear Diana, I got a very special package in yesterday evening. It’s all for you to enjoy.” Akko then replied with a smirk. She ran a hand through her long hair.

“But I guess, I can’t give you it if we can’t feel relaxed anywhere.”

Diana is fully awake now. “I, I mean we can always find some place where it is calm?” Diana then suggested, running her finger in circles on Akko’s muscular arms.

The brunette’s smirk grew bigger as she leaned in to kiss Diana on the lips. “I really like that idea, Diana.”

* * *

 

Diana closed the storage door behind her and nervously messed around with the lock. Somehow her fingers just can’t keep shaking right now. She knew Akko was standing just inches away from her, a package in her hands.

Finally Diana locked the door. She quickly turned around and leaned against the door with her back. “So what is it that you ordered for me?”

Secretly Diana was hoping for some new magic supplies, Akko knew she had been wanting a new set.

Akko only smiled as she starts opening the box. It all went too slow for Diana. She ripped the package out of Akko’s hands and started opening it in a faster pace.

She isn’t sure what she could be receiving when she spots something black. There is another piece inside the box as well but Diana has too know, is it that super deluxe set?

“Oh my gods you bought a strap on dildo.”

“I bought a vibrator too but that one is for later!” Akko said with a happy voice.

Diana looked up from the toys to Akko and down again. “And you want to use this inside this closet?” she asked, eyes big.

Akko nodded. “Yeah, a bed would’ve been nice but hey, standing up can be cool too.”

It isn’t like the thought is that weird, Diana thinks. She had been wanting to try something new for a while now. Now she can feel a fire starting to burn in her lower stomach.  
“Alright then, let’s do it.”

She didn’t have to say it twice, Akko quickly pulled the toy out of the box. She rips open the plastic that was protecting it.

Before she did something else, Akko held Diana’s head between her hands, squeezing the girl’s cheeks. She leaned in and kissed Diana. Diana blinked a few times before she closed her eyes, replying to the kiss.

With eager, Akko ran her tongue over Diana’s mouth. Diana quickly answered the question Akko asked with her body by opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. When they met they both sighed.

Making out makes Diana feel so hot and bothered. One time Akko just kept making out with her while she was on her period and that was just so mean, Diana turned Akko into a turtle. Sadly, Akko had gotten a lot better at magic and broke the spell after a while.

But now Diana had no problems and she couldn’t wait. She started to pull on Akko’s shirt, roaming her hands over the hot skin of her lover. Akko kissed her neck, leaving behind some love bites.

“Come on already,” Diana whined after a few more minutes of being casually touched by Akko.

Akko grinned but also bit her lip after she did. She reached down and found the toy. Diana crossed her arms, pulling her own shirt off, revealing a white bra. Akko couldn’t help but whistle and raise her brows.

Diana watched with raging breath and heart while Akko stripped off her own clothing and attached the harness onto her hips.

“Now then dear,” Akko mumbled against Diana’s ear, making the girl shiver. “Why don’t you hold onto that closet over there and stick your nice ass up?”

The blonde answered with her body again, walking over to the objet Akko had mentioned. While Akko watched, she pulled down her underwear, revealing how aroused she had gotten. Akko just had to whistle again.

Akko stepped closer, lining the plastic cock up with Diana’s wet entrance. She rubbed the tip against Diana’s wet lower lips. She already saw that Diana’s hip were starting to buckle.

Without warning Akko pushed herself inside Diana, making the girl groan out with both surprise and pleasure. Akko grabbed Diana’s ass and started to move fore and back, her hips matching Diana’s pace.

Diana bit down on the back of her hand, otherwise she would’ve screamed out loud enough for people to come look for them.   
“It feels so good” Diana huffed while she felt sweat trickling down her back. Akko only chuckled.

Akko leaned forward, reaching out to Diana’s chest and undoing the girl’s bra. As soon as the piece of clothing hit the ground, Akko grabbed a hold of Diana’s breast, massaging them and teasing her nipples.

Everything felt even more good when Akko started to kiss Diana’s neck. Akko knew the spots where Diana liked it very good.

Akko started to make her thrusts hit harder and deeper, hitting a spot that makes Diana feel like she is going to fall down. And somehow Akko can go really fast, not giving Diana any break to think about anything.

Now Diana felt how her mind was going blank and she started to mumble Akko’s name. The mumbling turned into growling and into almost screaming.

Diana reached her peak but Akko didn’t stop until Diana begged her to do so.

“I said it would be special and nice, didn’t I?” Akko asked as she pulled out and kissed Diana.


End file.
